


Prince of Charming

by tinkerdumplin



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 15:20:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3941686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerdumplin/pseuds/tinkerdumplin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's been through a 2 year dry spell when she stumbles upon Jax.  Will her fantasies about SAMCRO's VP come true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prince of Charming

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own these characters, but the fantasies are all mine! Please enjoy! And apologies for any mistakes, I read through it a few times, but may have missed some stuff!

I don’t know what I was thinking, letting Ginger talk me into going with her to the SAMCRO clubhouse. I knew, just like everybody else in Charming, what these guys were really all about. She’d been banging Happy for a few weeks now, said I should get over my dry spell with one of these guys. From where I sat on my barstool, none of these guys looked very inviting. Except maybe the one with the mohwawk and tats on his head. I was pretty sure his name was Juice, but I wasn’t positive. Out of nowhere, I was brought back from my daydreaming by a sexy voice practically in my ear.   
“What’s your poison, darlin’?”   
Well I’ll be damned. The prince of the palace, Jax Teller, was standing next to me, leaning against the bar, looking good enough to eat. That crooked smile, that blonde hair, those eyes… the stuff of legends around Charming. I’d seen him around, but never been this close. He took the breath right out my lungs.  
“Just having a few beers. Waiting on my friend. Or maybe you.”  
His eyebrow hitched up, and that grin turned a tad bit more mischievous. He adjusted his cut and leaned in a little bit closer. Score, baby. I had him.  
“I’m a bit more than you can handle, sweetheart. Maybe another time.”  
With that he winked and walked away. Dammit. I’d always secretly wondered what it’d be like to get wrapped around Jax Teller, and he’d just shot me down. I guess I should at least be glad that he’d been pretty nice about it. You never knew with these types whether you’d be facing a gigantic asshole or not.  
After about another hour and two more beers, Ginger came bouncing up to me from the other side of the clubhouse.  
“Hey, Mags. I’m gonna go back to Happy’s. You good to get home? I ain’t been drinkin’, I can take you home first.”  
I shook my head and downed the rest of my beer.  
“Nah, I’m okay. I’ve only had 3 beers. I’ll be fine. Have fun. Don’t let him talk you into any of that sick shit he usually does.”  
She giggled and said, “But that’s what I like about him.”  
I laughed as she ran back off to him and walked out the door. I don’t know what she saw in the guy, he was definitely different. But he made her, well, happy. And she seemed to make him happy, too. I dreaded the thought of her becoming an ol’ lady, but if that’s what she wanted, I wasn’t going to stand in her way.  
I grabbed my purse and nodded at the guy behind the bar. Chucky, I think his name was. Poor bastard had fake hands. I didn’t even want to know. I hit the parking lot and made it about two steps when I heard his voice.  
“Leaving?”  
I turned around shrugged, “Friend’s gone off somewhere with Happy. No use sitting around here. Have a good night.”  
Before I turned to leave, I soaked in the sight before me. Jax was leaning against the door beside the clubhouse, one foot propped up on the wall. He was smoking a cigarette, damn near down to the filter. Baggy blue jeans and a hoodie with just a hint of a white t-shirt poking out from underneath. And that damn cut. Something about him being an outlaw enticed me even more. I’d never been with a “bad boy” before, especially one who I knew skated on the outskirts of the law. When I caught his eyes, his grin told me that he knew I’d been checking him out. I blushed involuntarily.  
“Like what you see, darlin’?”  
I pushed away the shy girl inside of me and put on my best sexy smile.   
“Maybe. Too bad, really. I guess I’ll just go home and think about another time.”  
He definitely picked up my meaning. He pushed himself off the wall and sauntered towards me, stopping so close I felt like there wasn’t even room for air to flow between us.  
“What’s a good girl like you want with somebody like me, anyway? You looking to live life on the wild side? You can go home and rub that sweet little pussy raw thinking about me, but I can promise you the night of your life if you hop on my bike instead.”  
I exhaled shakily. My heart was pounding in my ears, and I was already starting to feel the wetness pool in my panties. I’d never had a man talk to me like that, especially one who didn’t even know my name. Instead of being insulted, I was turned on beyond belief. This, of course, was when the shy girl decided to kick back in.  
“I haven’t been with anyone in almost 2 years. I’d love to jump on that bike with you, but I don’t know if you can be gentle with me.”  
That had the total opposite effect of what I expected. I saw the spark in his eyes light up a little brighter, and his tongue flicked out and licked his lips.  
“I can be gentle. At first.”  
With that he turned and walked towards his bike. I stood there like an idiot and stared at him walking away until I heard him ask me, “You comin’?” He didn’t even turn around. God, that swagger. That confidence. It was definitely not my brain that propelled my feet forward.  
He handed me his helmet as he straddled his motorcycle, and I put it on, climbing on behind him. I was already wet, and wrapping my arms around his muscular body felt like heaven. When he revved the engine and I felt the bike thrum to life between my legs, I felt like I wouldn’t even last to wherever we were going. I had to fight the urge to grind against the seat. What in the world was coming over me?  
As we pulled out of the parking lot, I felt my inner vixen kick in. I slowly slid one hand under his hoodie and t-shirt and ran it up over his hard stomach to his chest. I felt his breath hitch and I smiled. I was in for it, alright. And I was ready. I ran my hand back down toward his belly-button and lazily traced his happy trail while we rode. Every now and again my wrist would brush against the bulge in his jeans and I felt a little smug. I hadn’t even done anything yet and he was hard as a rock. I guess I still had some skills, even if I was a little out of practice.  
We finally stopped and I regretfully removed my hand. I took the helmet off and was getting ready to dismount the bike when he suddenly had me by the waist and lifted me to him. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he used one hand to grab the back of my neck, bringing my lips crashing to his. He opened his mouth slightly and brushed my bottom lip with his tongue. I couldn’t help myself. I opened my mouth and nipped at his tongue lightly, barely brushing it with my teeth. He growled and smiled. He pulled back just for a second, looking me in the eyes, then came back even more hungry than before. Our tongues tangled together, a contest of who would come out on top. I felt him starting to walk, carrying me with one arm while fumbling in his pocket for his keys.  
When I felt my back hit the wall and heard him trying to mess with the keys, I let my legs go from around his waist and let him set me down. He pulled away from me reluctantly and finally opened the door.  
“Welcome to my home.”  
I looked around. It was a quaint little house, pretty much just big enough for him. And of course, his son. I’d seen him around town with his baby. I wondered for a second where he was tonight.  
“Abel’s at Gemma’s. My mom’s. So don’t worry about being quiet.”  
I nodded and turned to face him. He threw his keys on the table and grabbed my hand. As he led me towards the back of the house, anticipation churned in my belly. I already knew he was sexy as Hell and an amazing kisser. I couldn’t wait to see what else he had in store for me.  
When we got into the bedroom, he let go of my hand and turned to me.  
“I don’t bring women here. But you, you deserve more than a clubhouse bedroom where I’ve fucked a million sluts. I’m not sayin’ this is gonna be more than what it is, I’m just sayin’ I know you’re not that girl.”  
I didn’t really know how to respond to that. I just looked at him intently. He took a step back and peeled his patch off, sitting on the edge of his bed. He looked up at me and smiled.  
“Have a seat, darlin’.”  
I sat down next to him and he pulled me closer, leaning in to whisper in my ear, “I can’t wait to see you come.”  
I shivered and turned towards him, catching his lips with mine. He tasted of beer and cigarettes, but I couldn’t get enough. I threw one leg over him and straddled his lap, never breaking our kiss. I reached down and caught the bottom of his hoodie, pulling it up and only pulling away from him long enough to get it over his head. He took my lead and pulled his white tee off, discarding it on the floor before picking me up and flipping me over, cupping my face with both hands as he continued to kiss me hungrily. He was kneeling between my legs, and I arched up just enough to rub myself against his hardness. We both moaned and he leaned back, breathing heavily. His eyes raked down my body and he slowly slipped his hands beneath my shirt, pushing it up inch by inch as he kissed me right above my jeans, then dipped his tongue into my belly-button, and trailed kisses all the way up until he pulled my shirt over my head.  
He leaned back again and ran his hands up to cup my breasts through my bra, causing me to grind against him again. He raked one hand through his long blond hair and then trailed it down between my cleavage, smiling.  
“Gorgeous. I could come right now just thinking about what I’m gonna do to you.”  
I smiled, “Well hold it in, big boy. We’ve got all night.”  
“I plan on using every minute of it.”  
I sat up and pulled him back to my mouth, grinding against him. Frustration building over the fact that the barrier of both of our jeans was just too much to get enough feeling. The friction felt good, but I wanted more. He pushed his hips forward pushing his hardness even more firmly into my center as he unsnapped my bra. I groaned and he used one hand to gently shove me back down onto the bed. He slipped my bra off my arms and threw it, focusing solely on my breasts. He ducked his head down to my right breast and placed a soft kiss on my nipple, using his hand to trace lightly around my other one. I wouldn’t normally say that my nipples were particularly sensitive, but every sensation was sending hot streaks of lightning straight to my groin. I tipped my head back and inhaled sharply as he closed his mouth around my nipple and raked it lightly with his teeth. I reached forward and ran my hands up his body, feeling all his muscles and tracing over his tattoos, enjoying the view as he continued to tease and torture me with his tongue and fingers. When I reached for his belt buckle, he lifted up and shook his head.  
“I’m having fun, darlin’. Don’t wanna rush anything, now do we?”  
I took the chance to soak up his shirtless upper half and smiled. God, he was sexy. He came back down and kissed me again, then moved on to my neck. Ah, my sweet spot. If I wasn’t already in a heated frenzy, that would’ve done the trick. I lifted my head to give him better access and felt his smile as he flicked his tongue out then sucked at my neck. He knew what he was doing, for sure. And I was sure he knew he’d just found my spot. I felt his hands unbuckling my belt and then unsnapping my jeans. Once he had the zipper down, I lifted my hips to help him pull them down. He stood up off the bed, pulling my sandals off then slipping my jeans down my long legs. Once he had those off, he grinned again.  
“I don’t even have to touch you to see how wet your panties are. I can’t wait to see what that tight little pussy feels like. I want you to wake up tomorrow feeling like I’m still inside you.”  
I pushed myself up onto my elbows and bit my lip. The way he talked was so hot, so bold. He locked eyes with me and knelt down beside the bed, grabbing my hips and pulling me to the edge. He never broke eye contact as he placed each of my feet on his shoulders and leaned forward, swiping his tongue up my center over my panties. I sighed and pushed forward just a fraction of an inch.  
“You want me to make you come, darlin’? You want me to eat your pussy?”  
I nodded and he smiled again.  
“Say it. I wanna hear you tell me.”  
I felt my nostrils flare. I wasn’t a dirty talker. But I wanted him so bad, and I knew this was going to be worth it.  
“Do it, Jax. Lick my pussy until I come. I wanna come on your tongue.”  
He hooked his fingers into each side of my panties and slid them down, then put my feet back on his shoulders. He used his hands to open me up and ran one finger down my slit.  
“So fucking wet.”  
I didn’t even have time to think before I felt his hands grip the outside of my thighs, an onslaught of heat and the cold from the metal of his rings. The stubble on his face grazed my inner thigh and he blew a long breath out over my clit. I threw my head back and groaned.  
“Watch me. I want you to watch me.”  
I reached to the head of the bed and grabbed a pillow and propped it behind my head. Once he was satisfied that I could see everything he was getting ready to do, he flicked his tongue out and over my clit. I squirmed and his grip on my legs tightened. He did it again and again, and I moaned his name, my eyes hooded and electricity shooting through all of my body. Just when I was getting ready to tell him to quit fucking teasing me, he closed his mouth around my swollen bud and began to alternate between sucking and lathing it with his tongue. I was like jelly in his hands. The sensations were driving me crazy. Between the pleasure and the stubble and his hands and oh God I couldn’t even think straight. This man was no stranger to making a girl go crazy. He released one leg and ran his hand down my inner thigh, never stopping his onslaught on my clit. His hand hovered over my opening and then slowly, SO slowly, he placed one finger at my entrance. He didn’t move fast, he didn’t push it in, he just ran it around my hole, bringing a new sensation to the many I was already feeling.  
“Oh, God. Please.”  
He looked at me again, his eyes smiling as he slipped just the very tip of his finger in and withdrew. Then a little bit more, and out again. Then he slid the entire digit in and pushed upward, hitting my g-spot like an expert. My body bucked involuntarily and he withdrew his mouth for just a second.  
“Jesus, you’re so tight. I wanna feel you come in my hand and my mouth. Do it, baby, come for me.”  
He went back to sucking on my clit and I started to grind against his face, slowly spiraling out of control, feeling like there was nothing better than his tongue and his finger, when I felt the heat start to rise.  
“Please don’t stop. You’re gonna make me come.”  
He moaned against my clit and that was all it took. I didn’t fall over the edge. I fucking FLEW over it, legs shaking, muscles clenching, moaning so loud I knew the neighbors could hear. He slowed down his tempo, bringing me back down to Earth before leaning back and swiping one hand across his mouth.  
“Beautiful.”  
He stood up and even through my haze, I took my chance. I sat up and reached for his belt buckle. He started to protest, but I looked up at him and licked my lips. I wanted to touch him, to taste him. He let his hands drop to his sides as I undid his buckle and unbuttoned his jeans, letting them fall to the floor. He reached down and slipped his boots off, then his jeans and held his arms out, willing me to pull his boxers down and finally see him in all his glory.  
When I pulled them down, I forced myself not to gasp. Of all the guys to break my dry spell with, I had probably chosen the one in Charming with the biggest cock I’d ever laid eyes on. Now I was getting nervous.  
“Don’t worry, darlin’. It’ll fit. And I’ll be gentle. It’ll be like your first time.”  
I mustered up all of my courage and looked up at him as I gripped his shaft, slowly stroking him. His breath became ragged and he put one hand on the back of my neck, urging me forward. I slid my tongue over his swollen head and licked away his pre-come. He breathed in sharply through his teeth, and that was all the encouragement I needed. I slowly started to take him into my mouth, sucking and licking until I felt him hit the back of my throat. I continued to work him, listening to his breathing increase and the small groans he was emitting. He wrapped one hand up in my hair and stilled my head, working his hips to his own rhythm, fucking my mouth and deriving his pleasure at his own pace. I never thought I’d enjoy that sort of thing, but it was unbelievably hot.  
After a few minutes, he pulled away and ran one hand down my face, cupping my chin and turning my face up to look at him. He smiled and helped me to my feet, then turned so that he was sitting on the bed. He pulled me forward and looked up at me.  
“I’m gonna let you set the pace. Plus I kinda want to watch you ride me. Is that alright?”  
I nodded and he laid back, grabbing my hands and pulling me up to straddle him. Before I could move to put him inside of me, he pulled me completely forward and kissed me hard. I reached between us and positioned him at my opening, trying to ignore the fact that I knew this was going to hurt. I lowered myself just a little and gasped. He was right. It did feel almost like my first time. Just a lot less awkward. He continued to kiss me and held my hips lightly, not urging me on, letting me do all the moving.  
It felt like it took forever to fully lower myself onto him, but by the time we were completely melded, the pain had become part of the pleasure. He was breathing heavily and holding a little tighter on my hips. I sat still for a minute and he turned his head to one side.  
“You okay?”  
“Yeah. Better than okay. Just adjusting.”  
He grinned that sexy little grin of his and lifted his hips upward, grinding into me. I moaned and pushed back, the friction pulsating through my body. That was all the encouragement I needed to begin to move. He stayed still, letting me create my own rhythm, holding onto my hips and occasionally letting a moan slip out here and there. After about 5 minutes, he stilled me and turned me over, never pulling out. After that, he thrust into me so slowly, so luxuriously, for what felt like days, in a few different positions. If I didn’t know any better, I would’ve sworn he was trying to kill me. No matter how much I begged and pleaded him to go faster, harder, he just kept up the same pace, drawing out one, then two, then three slow but amazing orgasms from me.  
As he milked me through the last orgasm, he slowed even more then came to a stop. We were in doggy style and at this point, I was making noises that I wasn’t even sure were human. He pulled out, then pulled me back to lie on my back. As he settled himself over me, he kissed me thoroughly and then smiled.  
“Are you ready?”  
I couldn’t help but laugh.  
“Ready for what?!”  
“I’ve been as gentle as possible. I’ve been making love to you for hours, darlin’. Now? Now I wanna fuck you.”  
“I was hoping you’d say that.”  
He laughed as he brought himself up on his knees, grabbing my legs and pulling me up to him. This time when he entered me, it was fast and hard, making me scream out. We were both already slick with sweat and barely breathing, and I realized suddenly that he was just getting started. He became a piston, thrusting away like a man possessed, earnestly searching for his own release.  
The feeling was indescribable, but what really got me was the look on his face. His eyes were closed tight and his mouth slightly open, pure bliss spelled out across all of his features. He leaned forward and put his hands on both sides of my head, going even deeper than before. I cried out and wrapped my hands around his neck, holding on for dear life. His breathing was growing more and more rugged and eventually his elbows gave way, his head sunk to my shoulder and he groaned low and deep into my ear, grinding out a long, “FUUUUUUCK! Maggie!”  
When he finally came down, he flopped onto the bed next to me and fought to catch his breath.  
Once my lust driven haze had started to lift, I realized what he had said.  
“How did you know my name?”  
He turned to look at me and laughed through his panting.  
“Your friend has a big mouth. I was gonna just come home tonight, but when she left with Happy, she caught me outside and told me all about your secret little fantasy. I’m a sucker for making a beautiful woman’s fantasies come true.”  
I laughed and started to sit up, ready to get dressed to leave.  
“Where you goin’, sweetheart? Spend the night. I’ve got a little secret of my own.”  
I lay back down and turned to look at him. He was smiling from ear to ear, fully sated and sleepy-eyed.  
“Yeah? What’s that?”  
“I’ve seen you all over Charming, Maggie. And you aren’t the only one who has fantasized about tonight.”


End file.
